


Hundreds Years of Solitude

by hachinana87



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe?, Fan Comics, Gen, furure fic, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachinana87/pseuds/hachinana87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is the last human in the universe. Or he thinks so.(Very short comic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hundreds Years of Solitude

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my [tumblr](http://hachinana87.tumblr.com/)


End file.
